Confused
by Veela Most
Summary: "Aku menghindarimu karena aku hanya membuatmu malu! Seorang mantan missing-nin sepertiku tidak pantas bersanding dengan Hokage sepertimu, Naruto! Kau puas sekarang!," raung Sasuke. Beta-ed by FBSN, for Sasunaru day Please RnR!


Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warnimg : Alternative Universe, shounen-ai, typo, maybe OOC. Don'tlike don't read!

**Confused**

**By : Uzumaki Arisa**

"Berhenti mengikutiku, dobe!"

"Tidak! Sampai kau memberitahuku aku tidak akan berhenti, teme!"

"Cih!"

Hampir satu jam berlalu sejak Naruto meninggalkan ruang kerjanya di kantor Hokage untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Bukan tanpa alasan, hanya saja sudah seminggu lamanya Sasuke menghindar darinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal hubungan mereka sebelumnya baik-baik saja, tak ada masalah apapun. Dan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang dingin padanya membuat Naruto bingung. Apakah Naruto telah berbuat sesuatu yang tanpa sadar telah menyakiti Sasuke?

Naruto akan memastikannya sekarang.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menahan laju Sasuke dengan memegang kedua bahu Sasuke dan membalikkannya, membuat Sasuke berhadapan dengannya. Setelahnya Naruto mencengkeram bahu Sasuke. "Jangan menghindar lagi, Sasuke. Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti ini"

Sasuke segera menepis tangan Naruto. "Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan"

Naruto tidak menyerah, ia mulai jengkel dengan sikap egois Sasuke. Ia kembali mencengkeram bahu Sasuke, kali ini dengan kadar yang cukup kuat. "Semua ini tidak akan selesai jika kau tidak membuka mulutmu, Sasuke! Cepat jelaskan padaku!"

Agaknya Sasuke terkejut dengan bentakan Naruto. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah berbicara dengannya dengan nada sekeras itu. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang situasi ini.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto. Biarkan aku…"

"Tidak!"

Sasuke merasakan cengkeraman dibahunya semakin kuat tiap ia meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Cengkeramannya terlalu kuat. Sasuke yakin akan ada bekas di bahunya nanti.

"Lepaskan, dobe. Kau menyakitiku"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghindar lagi dariku. Aku akan menahanmu di sini sampai kau mau menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

Sasuke mulai geram dengan perlakuan Naruto. Ini membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

"Aku menghindarimu karena aku hanya membuatmu malu! Seorang mantan missing-nin sepertiku tidak pantas bersanding dengan Hokage sepertimu, Naruto! Kau puas sekarang!," raung Sasuke. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah meluapkan kemarahannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengendurkan cengkeramannya. Ia mendapati Sasuke menunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. "Aku hanya membuatmu malu, baka," desisnya.

Pandangan Naruto melembut.

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke hanya untuk menariknya jatuh ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jadi… ini masalahmu?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia sama sekali tidak menolak saat dirinya dipeluk oleh Naruto.

"Asal kau tahu, Sasuke. Justru aku yang malu jika aku tidak bisa bersamamu," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut kelam Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa rileks akan sentuhan Naruto pada rambutnya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan sepenuhnya pada bahu lebar Naruto.

"Tapi aku seorang mantan—"

"Aku tak peduli dengan itu, Sasuke," sahut Naruto, "bagiku yang terpenting adalah apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang"

"Begitukah?," Sasuke mendesah pelan, "kau orang yang keras kepala seperti biasanya"

"Dan kau bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya," sahut Naruto. "Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Tentu saja yang mengatakan kalau kau tak pantas untukku"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Si Hyuuga berengsek yang mengatakannya"

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Sasuke, membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Ini tidak lucu, dobe. Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak…," Naruto menggeleng pelan, "hanya saja, sepertinya Neji iri padaku"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini Naruto tertawa renyah. "Mungkin saja Neji iri padaku karena aku berhasil mengikat orang se-'manis' kau"

Bayangan Naruto mendapat reaksi ciuman dari Sasuke karena ia telah memuji Sasuke sepertinya salah. Naruto malah mendapat reaksi berupa dorongan keras pada tubuhnya yang membuat orang bersangkutan jatuh terjerembab.

"Dasar dobe! Jangan panggil aku manis, baka!"

Sasuke pun berlalu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging diwajah tan Naruto.

"Hei, tunggu aku teme!"

-0-

Naruto bangkit dari ranjang dan menyibakkan selimut yang semula menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati pakaian miliknya dan Sasuke berserakan di lantai. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih celananya yang kemudian ia pakai. Lalu ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memijat-mijat lehernya yang entah kenapa begitu kaku. Mungkin ini gara-gara aktifitasnya dengan Sasuke tadi malam.

Sementara Sasuke tengah bergelung nikmat dengan selimut yang baru saja ia kuasai sendiri.

"Terkadang aku berpikir kalau aku sudah gila"

Naruto menoleh pada sumber suara yang berada diranjang yang sama. Ia menaikkan alisnya, tanda kalau ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjelaskan, "sehari saja aku ingin berhenti memikirkanmu, menganggapmu kalau kau tak pernah ada dihidupku. Tapi ternyata susah melakukannya, tidak seperti yang aku kira sebelumnya". Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan, "sampai sekarang perasaan seperti itu pun masih ada. Sepertinya percuma saja aku mencobanya lagi setelah dua tahun aku hidup bersamamu"

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam ke kedua mata safir Naruto. "Kau meracuniku, Naruto"

Naruto tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Setidaknya, bukankah itu menjadi permulaan yang baik?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke bangkit dan merangkak ke tepi ranjang tempat Naruto berada, membuat selimut yang semula menutupi tubuhnya meninggalkan tubuh telanjang sampai ke pinggang. Sasuke mendekap punggung Naruto dari belakang, merasakan kehangatan punggung Naruto yang mulai mengalir ke raganya. Dagunya ia istirahatkan di bahu Naruto sambil sesekali ia mengecup daerah di sekitar leher dan pundak Naruto.

"Ya, itu memang sebuah permulaan yang baik"

-0-

Kasih itu identik dengan perasaan sayang yang diberikan dengan setulus hati dan tanpa paksaan. Terimalah dia apa adanya dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, maka cinta kasih suci akan bersemi dengan indah. Juga awali cintamu dengan kemantapan agar berjalan dengan lancar dan menyenangkan.

**End**

**A/N : **Sasunaru day, sasunaru day! All Hail Sasunaru! Kyaaa! -gila mode on- Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku tahu Sasunaru day, makhlumlah, aku orang baru di FFn^^ Sebenarnya aku gak nyambung banget ngerayain Sasunaru day dengan nge-publish fict Narusasu, telat satu hari pula-.- Hehe, Ok dah. Mind to review?


End file.
